


Benedict's Birthday

by benedictscumbercookie



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictscumbercookie/pseuds/benedictscumbercookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and louise spend his birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This beneloo fic was written for me over on Tumblr by my friend Meghan.  
> She says 'This is for marvelsdemigodsofmerwholock’s 17th birthday. Hopefully it isn’t that bad! Just a little tidbit in this fic Loo is single. so I guess alternate universe type deal?'  
> Thank you very much for writing this for me and allowing me to post it :D 
> 
> Disclaimer- neither of us own any rights to the characters in this story. They are based on real life people, this is just for fun. Only the plot ideas are original.

Louise was situated on her settee in her living room. She had just woken up, from a very peaceful sleep. One she hadn’t had in ages. It was around eleven in the morning. So she decided to skip breakfast and wait for lunch. She went straight for her mobile, and went on twitter. Where she kept getting tweets about Benedict’s birthday.

She groaned as she had totally forgot, it was today! Loo bit her bottom lip, as she quickly closed the app and went straight for Ben’s number. How could she forget his birthday? It was probably, because she had been extremely busy and she can be a little forgetful at times. She tapped on his name and put it on speaker. He didn’t answer. Should she just leave a message?

She really hated doing that on someone’s special day. Especially a really close friend’s day. So she opted to just call him later. He was probably tied up with family and other friends at the moment. Just then her room mate Rachel came in, just like Loo she had a late night as well.

“Good morning.” Loo said cheerfully.

“God, how can you always be so cheerful this early in the morning?”

“Um, it’s eleven.. not that early!.” Loo laughed as her friend just brushed her off with a wave. “Do you want any tea? I made some when I got up.”

“That would be lovely!.” Loo got up to pour the tea into a mug. As Rachel turned on the telly. The news anchor was talking about some birthdays to look out for today. Which she didn’t pay much mind to, as she poured herself some tea as well. As she got back handing Rachel her cup, she instantly turned towards the television as she heard the woman talk about Benedict’s birthday.

“The major star Benedict Cumberbatch turns thirty-eight today, fans from all around the world wishing him a happy birthday. Mostly through his friends who are on some form of social media. Well we hope he has one of the best birthdays ever, here’s to Benedict Cumberbatch!” Loo sat down as the program faded into an ad.

“Speaking of, have you wished him a happy birthday?”

“I tried, but he didn’t answer his phone. I’m just going to try later.” She replied as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips.

“Mmm, I see. Got any big plans on how your going to wish him a happy birthday?” Loo too busy with blowing on her scolding hot tea, shrugged. Not seeing the little smirk her flatmate had on. “You sure about that? How about a little song?”

She laughed out loud at that.”Yeah Benedict would really appreciate that. A tone deaf whale singing happy birthday!” finally deciding that her tea was cool enough to take a nice long sip.

“Well there are other things that accompany songs.” At that moment Rachel played Birthday by Katy Perry and started to dance seductively to it. Loo looked up, with a glare.

“I am not doing that! Let’s go back to the option where I just sing the original Happy Birthday, yeah?” of course her friend wasn’t listening to a word she was saying. She just continued to dance and lip sing, while Loo continued to ignore her by sipping on her tea. The song was almost coming to a close, it was at the part where Katy very sexy like whispers happy birthday! Rachel decided a different tactic as she got closer to Loo.

“Come on! I’m sure he would loooove it. You can so change the words around at this part!” Rachel took a little cough and put on her best seductive face and lowered her voice to match Katy’s. “Benedict let me get you in your birthday suit, it’s time to bring out those big balloons.” Loo spit out her tea at that point and started having a bit of a coughing fit, which she prayed would make her stop, no such luck.. “Benedict let me get you in your birthday suit, it’s time to get down with Looooo”

“Oh god!” Loo groaned as she put her hand on her face dramatically sliding it down very slowly. “Those are complete shit lyrics you just made up!”

“Oh like you can come up with something better!”

“couldn’t come up with something worse! And anyway I would never in a million years want to play this for him, never mind dance and in cooperate lyrics for it!” She said hoping her friend would drop the subject.

“Loo, come on. The guy is thirty eight he could use some spice in his life! Ooo what about spice girls?!” At that moment Loo’s phone went off, she quickly grabbed it seeing Ben’s name on the screen.

“Who is it?” She just gave Rachel a look as to be quite. She pressed answer.

“Hello?”

“I can’t believe you forgot!” Ben said with mock hurt.

“I did try to call you!” Ben laughed.

“Well then I’m waiting!”

“Happy birthday you big git!” Loo said while laughing.

“Hey! That’s not very nice it’s my birthday. I can’t be called a git on my birthday.” Ben whined over the phone trying to hold his laughter in, but gave up. She couldn’t help, but smile whenever she talked with him. He always made her day a whole lot better.

“So do you have any big plans?”

“Sadly no, all alone I’m afraid. Mum and dad are away visiting relatives. I had to stay because of shooting.” she felt really bad for him, it sucks to be alone on your birthday.

“I’m sorry.”

“I was hoping that you… maybe… would be available?” Ben asked shyly. Loo bit her bottom lip, she of course wanted to jump at the chance to be with him on his birthday. She loved hanging out with him. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea? Rachel who had her ear pressed up against the phone so she could hear too, smacked Loo on the arm giving her big eyes and shaking her head yes vigorously. This request seemed simple enough. But Loo had started to feel something different as of late, when she was around the man. Whenever the day ended she always got a little pang in her chest. It was awful. She was sure he didn’t feel the same way, which is why she was hesitant.

“Hello? Earth to Loo.”

“Oh, sorry… ummm.. yeah I guess I could hang with you on your birthday.” Wow, what a brilliant answer, top notch that was, she scolded herself. Rachel got up and did a silent cheer.

“So I’ll pick you up at let’s say… eightish?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Yeah see ya.” What was wrong with her, seriously. She looked up as Rachel started playing Birthday and dancing again. She greatly flipped her middle finger in the air, and mouthed fuck you. Unfortunately she slightly whispered it.

“I’m sorry what?” Loo’s eyes popped out and mouth dropped open wide. Shit!

“Nothing, just my flatmate watching telly.” She brushed off with a laugh.

“Okay! Well thanks Loo. Really.” Once he hung up she tossed her phone to the side and fell backwards with letting out a huge breath. Rachel started pulling her up, which she tried so very hard against.

“Come on! We need to find a great outfit for the birthday boy!”

“Rach, he isn’t picking me up until eight!”

“Well it’s never too early to start figuring out to wear! It may take all day.” Loo gave in as her friend dragged her up to her room.

Well Rachel was right about one thing it did take loads of time to figure out what to wear. It took an embarrassing four hours. Most of it was her fighting against having to wear something remotely sexy. Her friend just always happened to find, something very revealing. In the end she just put on a very nice white lace top, blue skinny jeans, with brown boots. She decided to let her hair down. For make up she went very simple, after all it wasn’t a date. Just two friends, celebrating one’s birthday. As eight o’clock rolled around, she got a text from Ben letting her know he was on his way. As she made her way to the door to go wait for Ben Rachel stopped her.

“Now as your friend I should advise you Louise Brealey to be good. Just not that good, okay?” She smirked as she gave her a quick hug, before she went out the door.

When she got down there he had just pulled up. Loo quickly flashed him a smile as she got in the passenger seat of his car. He had the biggest grin on his face.

“Thanks again Loo, it really means a lot.”

“No problem, what are friends for. So what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking just get some take away and maybe ice cream. I’m not much into cake anyway. We can go back to my place and just hang. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He said as he started driving.

“Well your the birthday boy, we can do whatever you like!.” Loo said with a huge smile, which he greatly returned.

It only took them an hour and half to get back to his flat. Which is very lucky considering London’s usual traffic. They both decided to get some Indian cuisine, which they both ate immediately when they got there. Loo was very grateful for this, since all she had in her system was tea. Most of her day was wondering what to wear.

“That was really good!” Loo said as she finished her last bite.

“yeah, I know right!” Ben said, he finished his about three minutes ago. He went up to throw away the empty containers, but she stopped him.

“No way! It’s your birthday. Besides I already know where the trash is.” She quickly got up and threw them away before he could stop her. She sat down with a smirk, knowing she won this round. Ben just chuckled at her, taking her in with his gorgeous eyes (which at the moment was blue). She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look today, Loo.” He said gaze intense. She bit her bottom lip for the hundredth time that day. It was her nervous tick, as they say.

“Thanks, you look pretty handsome. Well you always look handsome.” She added. This time it was his turn to be a little self-conscious, as she noticed he turned a bit red at her mentioning this. He suddenly got up.

“Want to put on the radio?”

“Sure!” She sprang up from her seat as she leaned over the counter as he fiddled with the buttons.

“Oh that sucks!”

“What?” she giggled

“The oldies won’t work. Just a bunch of static. You don’t mind today’s music do you?”

“No. not at all.” He quickly found a channel as she slipped herself up so that she was seated on the counter, swinging her dangling legs.

“Okay! Ice cream time!” He said as he dashed towards the freezer. Loo couldn’t help, but laugh at his kid in the candy store excitement. “Do you mind if we eat out of the container together? I really would hate to get dishes dirty.” Loo could feel the heat creeping up her neck at his suggestion. Well it was his birthday after all, she didn’t want him to have to do any housework.

“Doesn’t bother me any.”

“Good!” He quickly pulled two spoons out of the drawer and handed one to her. “Strawberry is my favorite.”

“Me too.” Ben came to stand directly in front of Loo, positioning himself between her legs as he held the container between them. Loo could barely breath at how close they had become. She quickly got a hold of herself as she dug her spoon in at the same time as him. Getting their spoons to bang against one another. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. He pulled his spoon out, so that she could get the first spoon full. She gladly scooped out a nice amount and stuck it in her mouth.

“Mmmm.” Ben smiled at her as he stuck his spoonful in his. Mimicking her mmm at the taste. It didn’t take them long to eat almost half the container.

“I’m stuffed!” Loo said as she laid her spoon down beside her on the counter. Ben put the ice cream back in the freezer, but to Loo’s delight he returned to his position in front of her.

“okay so where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“My present? I am the birthday boy after all.”

“Well I didn’t really have any time to get one. But I can get you one later if you’d like.” Ben stuck his bottom lip out and pouted at her.

“But I wanted one on my birthday!” Just like that as if Rachel had willed it herself, Katy Perry’s Birthday sang out from the radio. “See even the radio knows it’s my birthday!” He smirked at that.

Loo wanted to smack her friend for this. Even though he had no clue what this song made her think about, she still wanted to smack her!

“I’m sorry, really I am. But there is nothing I can do about it. Although I did hangout with you. Saving you from spending the day by yourself.”

“Hmmm, yes you did. Okay maybe I will let it slide this time Brealey, but just this time.” He winked. Giving Loo all sorts of feelings. She couldn’t help, but bite her bottom lip. The room became suddenly quite, the only sound was birthday playing in the background. Ben seemed to be getting closer with each beat. Making Loo’s heartbeat faster and her breath hitch.

He stopped when he got inches away from her face. The song had gotten to the ‘birthday suit’ part which got Loo thinking of those damn made up lyrics. She really gazed into his eyes, where she saw the questioning. She slowly nodded. That was all he needed, to fill the space that was between them until his lips landed on hers. Her eyes closed instantly at the contact. In no time the kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She felt like she was in a dream. After a couple of minutes they both broke apart to catch their breath. They smiled at each other, before Ben tried to kiss again, but her phone started going off.

“Sorry that’s probably Rachel.” He went over to fetch it for her. She was right.

“Hello?”

“Loo. It’s almost midnight! Where are you? Your not in trouble right?” she laughed at her worried friend.

“No everything’s fine I’m still with Benedict at his flat.” Her eyes met his once again. They kept their gaze locked.

“Well are you coming home soon?” She smiled. As Ben got closer with a little smirk on his face.

“Umm, about that. I don’t think I will be, so don’t wait up.” She could hear Rachel gasp as she wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist.

“You little-” Loo would have to wait to find out what she was going to say as she hung up and put her phone down. Bringing her arms around Ben’s neck.

“Happy Birthday.” She whispered.


End file.
